Anger
by Dante035871
Summary: My first fan fic SO BRING ON THE FLAMES! Anger makes us do things we regret in the future, BOOM! I'm back with chapter 5!
1. Chapter 1

Anger

Erza's P.O.V

I walked into the guild hall to at least try to calm down. I had been terrifyingly angry as of late. I didn't know why but I was like a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off on who ever the unlucky

soul was who made me mad. I sat at the bar about to order a strawberry cheese cake. When I heard Natsu and Gray start fighting right behind me. I tried to tune it out but it got too be too much so I

decided to break it up before I killed them both. "ENOUGH!" I bellowed. I put Natsu through a table and made a crater in the wall with Gray. "OW!" Natsu whined as he got up nursing a massive

bruise on his head. "That hurt Erza." Gray chimed in. "I don't care now stop fighting." I said in my most threatening tone of voice. " Wow Erza you seem mad today." Lucy said coming out from behind

the one of the beams in the guild hall in which she had hidden behind. "Ya." Natsu added "Oh! I know let's go on a mission so you can beat up them and not us!" I glared at him but it was a

good idea. "Fine we'll do a mission." Natsu jumped in the air with joy. "Rent due date is coming up." Lucy agreed. Gray didn't seem to care but nodded that he would go. I went to the board and

choose a job for clearing out a dark guild that was on the rise. "This one will do nicely." I said showing it to our little group no one argued so I started to read out the location "In a town called Kalkara

never heard of it says it is only an hour away by train." Natsu groaned at the word train but I shot him a glare and he shut up. "Well seeing as it isn't that far we could leave now and be back before dark." every one nodded their agreement and we set off to go to the train station.

Natsu's P.O.V.

Almost as soon as the train started to move I couldn't move I just laid in the seat waiting for the ride to end staring at Erza. Erza she is so beautiful in every way her personality, the way she talks ,

walks , even the way she fights. She could never love an idiot like me but I guess I can dream who knows maybe one day I'll build up enough courage to tell her I love her. Just think me the great

"Salamander" of Fairy Tail needing to find courage. I wish I could tell her even if she rejects me at least I'll know if she loves me back or not. Wow listen to me if happy knew he would have a field day

good thing he's on a "vacation" meaning he blew us off to go fishing. Well I guess I should try to get some sleep so at least I don't have to bear this train ride much longer.

Erza's P.O.V.

It looks like Natsu finely fell asleep, I think to my self, good I don't like seeing him in pain. Natsu he was lovely with his rosy pink hair, over-confident attitude, friendly disposition. How could he ever

like me as more than a friend I always hit him and yell. I wish I could tell him how I feel but he would never feel the same. I sigh maybe I could at least tell him as to put these doubts to rest. Maybe

some time I will but until then maybe I could try to be a little nicer to him. I sigh again the traine is coming to a stop outside the city I'll wake up Natsu and we can get on with this mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Anger

Erza's P.O.V

I try rousing Natsu but he's out cold. I sigh pull my hand back and slap him hard across the face. That got his attention he looked up at me about to say

something but decided it was better not to. He got up an trudged off the train with Gray and Lucy. I head out with them to the train platform. We

look at town map luckily the station was on the outskirts of town. So it was only a short walk to the forest. There had been a string people gone

missing. We walked through the woods we, or I for the most part, were thinking of what to do when we found the guild hall. The dark feelings and

thoughts returned I started to pick out all the best ways to debilitate the enemy. I had to suppress a smile. Just the thoughts of a good fight bringing

up deviant glee. We started to hear loud bangs and yelling. Behind a thicket of trees there was a guild hall it was made of a dark wood. I was ready to

kick down the door and attack every one in the place. Gray and Lucy wanted to come up with a plan. Natsu on the other hand just kicked

down the door and ran at them with a head of steam. I was all to eager to join in the fight. It was a glorious fight I didn't pay attention to what my

team mates where doing it was like I was in my own little world. I was ruthless I enjoyed the sound of the bones breaking as I used the pommel of my

sword to hit the arms and legs so to immobilize them. The smile never left my lips. The fighting lasted no more than an hour an a half. The guild master

was a tall man very well-built his magic was a strong type he had a combination of re-quip and gun magic but he had no accuracy or timing I took him

down in a matter of seconds. I used my sword to make a cut on each leg so that he fell to his knees. He had a fearful look in his eyes as I held the tip

of my sword to his throat. "Where are the people you kidnapped." I demanded. "In the back room tied up." he replied in a surprisingly feminine voice.

"I'll go get them!" Natsu called turning to sprint off to the back. Gray and Lucy started to poke around. I looked around the room myself when the guild

master got up the strength to fire another shot off with his gun magic. I avoided it with ease I sent my sword flying it pierced his shoulder and he

screamed in pain. I took my sweet time pulling out the sword. "ERZA! Stop your going to far!" Lucy yelled from behind. "I haven't even begun to start."

I say as I bring my sword up for another strike but it is knocked out of my hands as it reaches the top of its ark. I look to see the prisoners shuffling out

the door and an angry Natsu. "That was too far Erza." he said it in a pleading tone willing me to would back down. I tried to rationalize the situation in

my head but I was in a blood haze I needed to fight. "So what are you going to do try to stop me?" I challenged him thinking he would just let me

through but he assumed a fighting stance. "If I have to." he was as confident as ever this only pissed me off more. I picked up my sword and held my own fighting stance. "Lets get to it."


	3. Chapter 3

Anger

Erza's P.O.V.

I made the first move Natsu wasn't expecting me to attack on the offensive. I swung my sword in a wide arc but he ducked and went to hit my stomach.

I leapt over his fist and hit him in the shoulder with the pommel of my sword he faltered and I took the opportunity to kick him down. "Stay down and I won't hurt you any farther."

" Not unless you let him go!" I smirked "Then I guess you should get back up."

He got up and rushed at me looking to try and knock me out I side stepped him.

I noticed he wasn't using his magic. I smirked here he was fighting for some one's life but still tried to protect me.

I tripped him up his anger only grew he was up in a second and rushing me again I stepped past him and hit him in the back with the flat of my blade.

He started to fall but turned it into a roll he sprung up ready to try again. He ran at me before I could even speak I tripped him with my blade when he fell his arm hit the edge of the blade blood slowly dripped down the side of his arm.

Seeing this sent me over the edge I wanted to spill more blood. I wanted to no matter who it was from.

A grim smile crept over my lips I was about to really start fighting.

Natsu rushed again I did a pirouette around his arm and brought my blade down on his back.

He howled in pain as blood started to stain his vest.

"ERZA STOP!" Lucy and Gray shouted in almost unison but I was far from done I approached Natsu and raised my blade he tried to sweep kick my legs out from under me but I flipped over his leg and delivered as large cut to his shoulder.

He grimaced at the pain he stopped and looked at me "Why Erza what has gotten into you?" "I can't say I know myself but at this point I don't care." He looked saddened.

"I still can't let you harm that man so are you going to back down or not?" his face demanded an answer.

"I'll take the latter." He wasted no time in rushing me but a simple side step and he flew past me I cut the back of his leg and he sank to one knee I walked up to him and looked down at his face.

"Why Erza? I Thought we were friends?" I almost smirked at him. "We were I gave you a chance to back away." I pulled up sword ready to stab him.

I heard the scuffle of feet as Lucy and Gray rushed over to try and stop me but it was too late I plunged the sword in to his chest he looked pained before he fell slump on the sword.

Lucy and Gray stopped dead in their tracks Grays mind couldn't function and Lucy was crying her eyes out.

I looked at the still barley breathing form of Natsu and the haze on my mind cleared.

I dropped my sword and staggered to him and fell to my knees I started sobbing uncontrollable I had done this to the my best friend the man I loved. I looked at Gray and Lucy who looked at me like I was a monster and that was exactly what I felt like.


	4. Chapter 4

Anger

Erza's P.O.V,

Gray and Lucy were patching up Natsu what little they could before we headed back to the guild. There was no hospital in the little town if most people where hurt they could help themselves.

Gray had to resist the urge to knock my teeth in. I sat in the corner trying to hold in my tears.

"Look!" Lucy yelled to Gray. She held up a small map it showed routes to different towns magnolia included. The trip would take less than a hour.

"Good we can get back to the guild faster." We where out on the road in less than an hour. Gray kept a watchful eye on me to make sure I didn't run.

I had no intention of running I was ready to gladly accept any punishment the master gave me. Natsus condition was only getting worse from the blood loss so we picked up the pace to hopefully get him there in not an even worse state.

The trip back to the Fairy Tail was quicker and soon we where almost kicking down the door. Everyone cheered expecting to to hear Natsu yell that he was back but when they saw us rush in with a bloody and cut Natsu the happiness evaporated from the room in an instant.

We cleared off a table and put Natsu on it we would move him to the infirmary when he was stable. Makarov was one of the first to get by his side followed by Wendy. "Who did this!" he demanded as Wendy looked Natsu over.

Gray looked down cast as he pointed to me and uttered "Her." Every one gasped and looked Makarov looked like he had been punched in the stomach. "Why Erza?" He asked almost on the brink of tears at having one of his children in critical condition and the other being a traitor.

"I...I don't know I went into a kind of haze I wanted,no, needed to kill I went for the dark guilds master but Natsu wouln't let me kill him he stepped up to fight me and..." Her words trailed off. Makarovs face showed that a light bulb went off in his head "Tell me Erza where you hit with any magic you couldn't identify lately?"

I thought for a second the it hit me "Um... Yea I went on a mission a while back and in a last ditch effort a mage hit me with a spell I didn't know it didn't do any thing so I thought it best not to worry every one." Makarov thought for a second "Hm.. that explains it then."

Every one looked shocked how did this explain anything. "The spell that hit you was most likely a dark magic used for espionage that makes the target very violent twords any and all." Every one was stunned. All the while Wendy was working on Natsu. She stood up looking sad "I have some bad news."

* * *

Well every body there you have it Ch. 4 Don't know where to go from here might kill Natsu Might not. OH and be on the lookout for a fanfic i'll be uploading soon it'll be a pokemon fic


	5. Chapter 5

Anger

Erza's P.O.V

Wendy was downcast. Every one looked scared "Natsu has slipped into a coma from the blood loss." There was a sigh of relief as they had thought the worst. "Let's move him to the infirmary." Wendy suggested every one nodded as Gray and Lucy started to move Natsu. I felt awful. I was rooted to the spot. I just looked on as the world seemed to stop.

The realization hit me that I did this. I hurt him. I LOVE him and I put him in a COMA! I was prepared to just run and never look back but something stopped me from leaving. I had to see this through I had to see how he felt. Would he forgive me?

I had no clue what to do next I suddenly felt tired I walked up to the bar and sat on the stool. Mira was crying and I thought it best not to disturb her. I laid my head down and just drifted into a sleep right there at the bar. I woke up in the middle of a field I was in a dress the wind was blowing and the dress was fluttering in the wind.

I saw Natsu standing in the distance he was wearing a button up shirt and slacks. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He looked happy I started to walk twords him the world around us started to fade into a black void. As I reached him every thing changed. I was wearing blood spattered armor and Natsu was lying on the ground covered in cuts it was obvious he was dying I looked into his eyes and then he said one last thing before the light of his life flickered from existence "Y..you did t..th..this to m..me."

I awoke with a start the guild was almost empty I noticed how dark it was and figured it must be after midnight I thought about going home but decided to check on Natsu first. I entered the infirmary and looked around it was small but had curtains up so I had to move them back to find which bed he was in.

I found him bandaged up on one of the beds he looked peaceful he even had a faint trace of a smile on his lips. I felt a fresh wave of tears come over me I decided I had stayed long enough I made my way to the door I needed to go to my bed and get some real sleep.

Natsus P.O.V.

I woke up and looked around I was in a white void. I got up and looked my body over for the damage of the fight but there was none.

Now I was confused not knowing what else to do I started to walk no real direction. After a while I came to a stop realizing that I was going no where. What should I do now I thought.

"Natsu?" A familiar voice called out. I turned around to see Lissana standing in the middle of the whiteness in a dress that almost seemed to melt into the back ground. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was speech less.

I was going to hug her when she burst into tears. I ran up to her "What's wrong?" "This is bad you being here." "Why Lissana?" "This is limbo."

* * *

**I'm back baby! Sorry for the update time really but I will start updating again I swear! **


End file.
